starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Рафаэль Диаз/Галерея
Открывающая тема Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.35.30 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.70.30 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.71.30 PM.png Comic_Con_Preview_Cast.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.72.30 PM.png Season 2 Group Shot.png Первый сезон Star Comes to Earth S1e1 star arrived first.png S1e1 star talks to mom.png S1e1 star is happy.png S1e1 star zaps the ground.png S1e1 star brings puppies into existence.png S1e1 puppies begin their attack.png S1e1 family picture.png S1e1 ruined family picture.png S1e1 the parents like it.png S1e1 picking up a puppy.png S1e1 eye laser surgery.png S1e1 dad reacts in pain.png S1e1 dad is not severely damaged.png S1e1 playing with puppy.png The Other Exchange Student S1E6 Diaz family's surprise party for Star.png S1E6 I can't believe it!.png S1E6 We've done this every day.png S1E6 Mr. Diaz presents cake.png S1E6 Mr. Diaz's cake with Star's face.png S1E6 Mrs. Diaz reading a poem for Star.png S1E6 Mr. and Mrs. Diaz see Gustav.png S1E6 Mr. and Mrs. Diaz hug Gustav.png S1E6 Gustav introduces himself.png S1E6 I was your one and only foreign exchange student.png S1E6 Gustav says he has gifts from Scandinavia.png S1E6 Gustav gives Mrs. Diaz clogs.png S1E6 Mr. Diaz excited about his gift.png S1E6 Gustav gives Mr. Diaz viking helmet.png S1E6 Mr. Diaz puts on viking helmet.png S1E6 Mr. Diaz drives horns into a wall.png S1E6 I need to fatten you up.png S1E6 Gustav and Diazes go to the kitchen.png S1E6 Gustav mixing a bowl of meat.png S1E6 Diazes amazed by Gustav's story.png S1E6 Now me, Gustav!.png S1E6 Mr. Diaz catches meatballs with his helmet.png S1E6 Marco and Mr. Diaz excited.png S1E6 Gustav plays meatball hacky-sack.png S1E6 Gustav makes it rain meatballs.png S1E6 Diaz Family's surprise party for Gustav.png S1E6 Diaz family celebrates Gustav.png S1E6 Star left out of the family fun.png S1E6 Gustav measures Diazes in their sleep.png S1E6 Star spies on Gustav as he takes measurements.png S1E6 Star thinks about Gustav's phone and the Diazes.png S1E6 Star thinks about Diazes as meatballs.png S1E6 Star thinks about fattening Diaz meatballs.png S1E6 Diazes singing show tunes in the car.png S1E6 Gustav and the Diazes happy.png S1E6 The Diaz family arrives.png S1E6 Gustav, Star, and the Diazes together.png S1E6 Diaz family's blissful smiles.png S1E6 Diaz family cheering.png S1E6 Diazes run toward the campfire.png S1E6 Star says goodbye to Gustav.png S1E6 Gustav leaving.png S1E6 Gustav blocking cars in the road.png S1E6 Diazes wave goodbye to Gustav.png S1E6 Diaz family's next surprise party for Star.png S1E6 Mr. Diaz offers Star cake.png Diaz Family Vacation S1E9 Mr. and Mrs. Diaz flirting with each other.png S1E9 Marco and Star watching.png S1E9 Marco clearing his throat.png S1E9 Marco gives his parents a present.png S1E9 Mrs. Diaz unwraps fanny packs.png S1E9 You know how much we love to travel.png S1E9 Star gives the Diazes a trip to Mewni.png S1E9 Diazes excited about going to Mewni.png S1E9 The Diazes are excited.png S1E9 Welcome to Mewni.png S1E9 Mr. Diaz taking pictures.png S1E9 First-level Mewni castle.png S1E9 Star and the Diazes in the village.png S1E9 Salesman flash opens his cape in front of the Diazes.png S1E9 Photographing the salesman.png S1E9 Diazes walking through an alleyway.png S1E9 Star drags Marco into a pig-goat pen.png S1E9 Diazes take pictures of pig-goats.png S1E9 Star and Marco move the tour along.png S1E9 The Diazes love nature.png S1E9 Entering the Forest of Certain Death.png S1E9 Centipede monster in the forest.png S1E9 Wasp monsters in the forest.png S1E9 Mr. and Mrs. Diaz run ahead.png S1E9 Star steps over flytrap monster.png S1E9 Star and the Diazes go deeper into the forest.png S1E9 Mr. Diaz passes a patch of roses.png S1E9 Mr. Diaz skipping over tree branches.png S1E9 Mr. Diaz taking pictures of his wife.png S1E9 Diazes approach a prickly animal.png S1E9 Diazes take pictures of prickly animal.png S1E9 The Diazes enjoying a hot spring.png S1E9 Marco relieved to see his parents alive.png S1E9 The Diazes see King Butterfly.png S1E9 Diazes acting lovey-dovey.png S1E9 Marco covers Star's eyes.png Sleep Spells S1E14 Mr. Diaz in the sculpture's mouth.png S1E14 Star, Marco, and Mr. Diaz in the jungle living room.png Freeze Day S1E17 Mr. Diaz freezes.png Royal Pain S1E18 Mr Diaz in coming.png S1E18 Almost.png Storm the Castle S1e24 face of mr diaz.png S1e24 coming from inside the house.png S1e24 mr diaz shows up.png S1E24 Punching Telephone.png S1e24 mr diaz talks about his phone adventure.png S1e24 mr diaz with black eye.png S1e24 star talks to the officer.png S1e24 marcos parents are concerned.png S1e24 marcos parents look more concerned.png S1e24 ms diaz talks to star.png S1E24 The Search for Marco.png S1e24 marcos parents want to help.png S1e24 mr diaz leaves to prepare.png S1e24 mr diaz at the door.png S1e24 star looking through the small door.png S1e24 mr diaz about to open the door.png S1e24 about to grab the scissors.png S1E24 Don't Make it Awkward.png Второй сезон Red Belt S2E4 Angie and Rafael have lunch together.png S2E4 Star bounces down the stairs.png S2E4 Star Butterfly greets Mr. and Mrs. Diaz.png S2E4 Star running with laser puppies.png S2E4 Angie 'why exactly are we ignoring you?'.png S2E4 Rafael Diaz 'okey-dokey!'.png S2E4 Angie 'do we even have a hammer?'.png S2E4 Angie and Rafael getting worried.png S2E4 Angie 'we have to do something'.png S2E4 Angie and Rafael very relieved.png S2E4 Angie and Rafael hear that Star needs nails.png S2E4 Rafael sneaking back to the hardware store.png Wand to Wand S2E8 Rafael and Angie returning home.png S2E8 Rafael and Angie in complete shock.png S2E8 Diaz Household completely messy.png S2E8 Star and Diaz family cleaning the house.png S2E8 Rafael 'always exciting with you around'.png S2E8 Angie 'this'll take us all weekend'.png S2E8 Star Butterfly about to cast a cleaning spell.png Camping Trip S2E10 Rafael Diaz painting Angie's portrait 1.png S2E10 Rafael Diaz painting Angie's portrait 2.png S2E10 Rafael and Angie's slideshow of paintings.png Hungry Larry S2E21 Rafael Diaz slowly opens the front door.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz greeting the trick-or-treaters.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz 'you should be at home'.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz 'the most dangerous place to be'.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz welcomes the kids inside.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz warning 'at your peril!'.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz 'you are more brave than smart'.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz 'you are just like me'.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz 'sympathy for the monster'.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz 'do not do what I have done'.png S2E21 Rafael presses a remote behind his back.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz 'never let the monster inside!'.png S2E21 Eight-year-old kid talking to Rafael Diaz.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz starting to get upset.png S2E21 Eight-year-old kid 'we might not even be afraid'.png S2E21 Trick-or-treaters leaving the Diaz Household.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz 'I'm not scary?'.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz carrying his Frankenstein balloon.png S2E21 Rafael 'doesn't always have to be an argument'.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz 'just do what Daddy says'.png S2E21 Rafael kicks Frankenstein balloon out the back door.png S2E21 Rafael drags Frankenstein balloon out the door.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz in the backyard shed window.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz winding up a wood chipper.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz puts on a hockey mask.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz picks up his balloon by the ankles.png S2E21 Rafael tries to shove his balloon into wood chipper.png S2E21 Rafael's balloon goes flying in the opposite direction.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz runs after the Frankenstein balloon.png S2E21 Frankenstein balloon goes bouncing over the fence.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz looking down.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz picks up a piece of candy corn.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz feeling very ashamed.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz goes back inside the house.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz apologizes to his wife.png S2E21 Rafael 'this year was going to be different'.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz notices the house is silent.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz looking for Star and Marco.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz playing keys on synthesizer.png S2E21 Drop of black saliva falls onto Rafael Diaz's hand.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz with black saliva on his hand.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz confused by the stained ceiling.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz enters Star Butterfly's bedroom.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz hears Hungry Larry's voice.png S2E21 Hungry Larry decends like a parachute.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz meets Hungry Larry.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz asks Hungry Larry who he is.png S2E21 Black saliva flowing at Rafael Diaz's feet.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz asks Hungry Larry where his family is.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz in complete shock.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz uneasily thanking Hungry Larry.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz 'my family is my blessings'.png S2E21 Hungry Larry 'what I mean to say was'.png S2E21 Hungry Larry screaming at Rafael Diaz.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz completely covered in black saliva.png S2E21 Rafael looking at a single piece of candy corn.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz's eye twitching.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz shouting at Hungry Larry.png S2E21 Hungry Larry surprised by Rafael Diaz's outburst.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz glaring angrily at Hungry Larry.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz climbing onto Hungry Larry's body.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz forcibly widening Hungry Larry's mouth.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz climbs into Hungry Larry's mouth.png S2E21 Hungry Larry spitting out Rafael Diaz.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz covered in sticky candy.png S2E21 Rafael lunges at Hungry Larry a second time.png S2E21 Rafael climbs into Hungry Larry's mouth again.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz looking completely frightening.png S2E21 Hungry Larry throws up Rafael and Angie Diaz.png S2E21 Diaz family falls to the bedroom floor.png S2E21 Star, Marco, Rafael, and Angie look at each other.png S2E21 Star, Marco, Rafael, and Angie share a group hug.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz looking at Janna.png S2E21 Marco Diaz 'that was amazing'.png S2E21 Marco, Rafael, and Angie listen to Hungry Larry.png S2E21 Hungry Larry 'a man who has lost everything'.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz demands Hungry Larry to leave.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown S2E27 Angie and Rafael Diaz proud of their son.png S2E27 Rafael Diaz 'take a photo of my handsome son'.png S2E27 Star Butterfly taking a picture of Marco and Jackie.png Raid the Cave S2E28 Star Butterfly spies on Mr. and Mrs. Diaz.png S2E28 Rafael and Angie making kissy faces.png Trickstar S2E29 Preston presenting Marco's wallet photos.png Running with Scissors S2E31 Rafael getting something from the fridge.png S2E31 Rafael sees Marco's hand in a dimensional portal.png The Bounce Lounge S2E33 Rafael and Angie Diaz reading books.png S2E33 Rafael and Angie's reading glasses crack.png Heinous S2E36 Rafael, Angie, Heinous, and Gemini look at Marco.png S2E36 Rafael, Angie, and Heinous see Gemini go flying.png S2E36 Marco Diaz tackling Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie Diaz in complete shock.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie get angry at Marco.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'you are both being very rude'.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'let Miss Heinous go'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous recognizes 'Princess Marco'.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'what is going on here?'.png S2E36 Heinous 'your child has terribly wronged me'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous refusing to leave.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'if she doesn't leave'.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'how are we gonna have dinner'.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'have them over for months'.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'we can't mess it up'.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'resolve whatever issue you have'.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'what exactly is your issue'.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie feel sorry for Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'Marco, is this all true?'.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie creeped out by Rasticore's arm.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie scared of Rasticore's arm.png S2E36 The Diazes and Miss Heinous negotiating.png S2E36 Miss Heinous addressing the Diazes.png S2E36 Star and the Diazes listen to Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Rasticore's arm slithers across the floor.png S2E36 Star points her wand at Heinous and Gemini.png S2E36 Star, Diazes, and Heinous see the officer enter.png S2E36 Everyone and officer next to Miss Heinous' car.png S2E36 The Diazes bargain with Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'that seems a little extreme'.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'we really don't have time for this'.png S2E36 Angie 'haven't even picked out the placemats!'.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz starting to sweat a lot.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'ground Marco for a week'.png S2E36 Angie 'we won't let Marco play video games'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous and Diazes unable to agree.png S2E36 Marco Diaz suggests an apology.png S2E36 Miss Heinous ponders on Marco's suggestion.png S2E36 Miss Heinous gloating with victory.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'our son led a revolution'.png S2E36 Angie 'not sure if I should be mad or proud'.png S2E36 Star Butterfly going up to Marco.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'let's get on with it'.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie remind Marco of the time.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie confused by Marco's message.png S2E36 Miss Heinous and Gemini leave the Diaz house.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz apologizes to Miss Heinous again.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'a fresh start for all of us'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'take a more active role'.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie wave goodbye to Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Star and the Diazes go back in the house.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'what else have you been hiding'.png S2E36 Star and Marco listening to Rafael Diaz.png S2E36 Star and Marco deny any chicanery.png S2E36 Angie 'we have some responsibility to accept'.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'we can start fresh tonight'.png S2E36 Star, Marco, and Rafael like Angie's idea.png S2E36 Star and the Diazes have a family game night.png S2E36 The Morrisons enter the Diazes' house.png Starcrushed S2E41 Rafael and Angie dancing to hip-hop.png S2E41 Rafael Diaz baking pizza nuggets.png S2E41 Rafael takes pizza nuggets out of the oven.png S2E41 Marco and Rafael Diaz in the kitchen.png S2E41 Rafael Diaz 'where's your partner in crime?'.png S2E41 Rafael Diaz face-palms.png S2E41 Rafael Diaz 'Jackie is no criminal'.png S2E41 Rafael Diaz calls Star Butterfly a criminal.png S2E41 Rafael Diaz 'what could be weird?'.png S2E41 Rafael Diaz 'one boy, one girl'.png S2E41 Rafael Diaz realizes what's going on.png S2E41 Rafael Diaz giving Marco some advice.png S2E41 Rafael Diaz tousling his son's hair.png S2E41 Rafael Diaz 'I feel great talking right now'.png S2E41 Rafael Diaz 'I don't even have a problem'.png S2E41 Rafael tells Marco to get out of the kitchen.png S2E41 Rafael Diaz yells at Marco to leave.png S2E41 Rafael and Angie Diaz in complete shock.png Третий сезон Return to Mewni S3E1 Angie and Rafael goes downstairs.png S3E1 Angie and Rafael peeks.png S3E1 Angie turns on the light.png S3E1 Angie Diaz 'It's 3 a.m.'.png S3E1 Angie Diaz 'What are you doing up'.png S3E1 Angie Diaz 'I'll take care of this'.png S3E1 Rafael about to call the Teen Sadness Hotline.png S3E1 Rafael hanging up the phone.png Sophomore Slump S3E13 Rafael thinks Marco's cape is cool.png S3E13 Diazes and Principal Skeeves in front of the school.png S3E13 Principal Skeeves releases a dove into the sky.png S3E13 Marco holding an exchange student contract.png S3E13 Rafael Diaz 'I don't understand'.png S3E13 Rafael Diaz starting to freak out.png S3E13 Angie Diaz 'his own French summer'.png S3E13 Marco's friends and family wave goodbye.png Marco Jr. S3E32 Rafael appears on the front porch.png S3E32 Marco Jr.'s ultrasound.png S3E32 Angie Diaz 'after you'.png S3E32 Angie pointing at Marco Jr.'s mole.png S3E32 Marco 'we have a baby to shower!'.png S3E32 Star Butterfly touching Angie's belly.png S3E32 Rafael 'stealing one of our sons is enough'.png S3E32 Marco shoving Star out of the way.png S3E32 Marco Diaz touching Angie's belly.png S3E32 Gustav giving presents to Rafael.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie talking to Mrs. Morrison.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie notice Marco leaving.png S3E32 Rafael Diaz 'we have plenty of ice'.png S3E32 Rafael Diaz excited about glacier ice.png S3E32 Angie Diaz 'don't be gone too long'.png S3E32 Rafael Diaz throwing his ice away.png S3E32 Angie Diaz 'until Marco gets back'.png S3E32 Rafael Diaz 'I will wait'.png S3E32 The Morrisons leaving the baby shower.png S3E32 Star and Marco return to Marco's parents.png S3E32 Rafael Diaz pouring juice out of his cup.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie touched by Marco's gift.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie shocked by the portrait.png S3E32 Angie Diaz 'you paid money for that?'.png S3E32 Rafael 'he got the proportions all wrong'.png S3E32 Rafael Diaz telling a baby Marco story.png S3E32 Star, Rafael, and Angie look at Marco.png S3E32 Star and Diazes look over at the painting.png S3E32 Star and the Diazes look shocked at Marco.png S3E32 Marco Diaz mumbling angrily.png S3E32 Angie 'don't use that kind of language'.png S3E32 Angie 'maybe if we destroy the painting'.png S3E32 Star Butterfly reduces the painting to ashes.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie look at Marco's unchanged face.png S3E32 Star pointing at Marco's deformed face.png S3E32 Star and Diazes worried about Marco.png S3E32 Marco's parents offer to take test for him.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie looking confident.png S3E32 Star, Rafael, and Angie very freaked out.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie taking the Essence Test.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie remember Marco's childhood.png S3E32 Star jumps onto the table in front of Angie.png S3E32 Star Butterfly 'we have to be really careful'.png S3E32 Angie pulling answer sheet out from under Star.png S3E32 Angie accidentally smacks Rafael with the sheet.png S3E32 Rafael Diaz 'I am not bleeding'.png S3E32 Rafael 'the Marco of today is very frightening'.png S3E32 Rafael Diaz 'this is sad'.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie Diaz looking confused.png S3E32 Star, Marco, and Marco's parents look worried.png S3E32 Star and Marco's parents look over at Marco.png S3E32 Marco Diaz hugging his parents.png S3E32 Angie 'we have some catching up to do'.png S3E32 Rafael 'my beautiful son is all grown up!'.png S3E32 Marco Diaz 'without knowing who I am'.png S3E32 Cobalt offering a special on family portraits.png S3E32 Marco refusing Cobalt Ferrero's offer.png Постеры Toes evonfreeman.jpg Tumblr nmrj0e6A6d1rrl7leo2 500.jpg Hungry Larry poster.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей